Beauty and the Beasts
by Angelina08
Summary: Juvia is a typical college girl who has a boring and lonely life and has decided never to fall in love. But it is going to change when more than one handsome men enters her life and shows her the true meaning of love. Rated T for now…


**Before starting the story I will tell you that this is basically a Juvia harem… I am planning to have three males as of now**

 **It will have Gruvia, Lyvia and Stivia and some other pairings as well as the story continues...**

 **Just tell me how it goes….**

 **Rating may change as well...  
**

 **Hope you'll enjoy this...**

 **On with the story…**

* * *

Evening…

Railway station….

The Sun was slowly going down, causing reddish pink color across the sky that made it look amazing. The trains were coming and going as usual. People were going to their homes after a busy day. Some were seated waiting for their trains to arrive.

One among them was a seventeen year old Juvia Lockser. She is a slender, young woman with blue hair, dark blue eyes, pale skin and a curvaceous figure. She has long hair, tightly curled at the base.

She was simply sitting there, wearing a blue tank top and black jeans. Her dark blue eyes were twinkling in the lights...

Juvia was a lone girl whose mother had abandoned her when she was only 12 years old. She was actually a mistake that happened to her mother during her teenage days. Till 10 years they were somehow together with Juvia's mother working in some less famous company. But later Juvia's mother's manager started to _see_ Juvia's mother and thus Juvia became a problem for them. And when the man's eyes were on Juvia as well she was thrown away from their house by her own mother.

Juvia was always alone, no real friends to give her company. Not that she cared. She did not trust people that easily due to her tragic experiences. Whoever she believed would cheat her and live her in darkness.

Juvia was actually shocked that she survived the world till now all alone…

Take the case of Bora that happened a few days ago… He is the reason she was in the railway station…

* * *

Bora was her senior in the high school she studied, the Phantom Lord. He was the one who expressed his undying love for her. Since no one told Juvia that they were in love with her, she accepted him happily without so much even thinking.

But from the very first day Juvia started to feel that Bora was after her flesh than her heart. He was always trying to get an opportunity to get his hands on her. Juvia tried to avoid him as much as she can in that matter.

Juvia loved him like Bora was her life but since she did not agree to _sleep_ with him he left her just like that. This made her realize that there was nothing called real love in this world.

But one night Juvia got the shock of her life when a drunken Bora tried to sneak into her room. Juvia was shell shocked and scared seeing the fox grinning look that Bora had. She yelled out loud and the nearby neighbors rescued her by getting a hold of the insane Bora in time before it was too late. They had called the police and Bora was taken into custody.

After that incident Juvia could not live in that place as Bora had threatened to kill her when he got the chance.

Not knowing what to do, Juvia decided to end her life. No one would care if she dies anyway, not even her own mother. She stared at the fan in her room that was moving round and round, hopelessly. She took the decision and searched for a rope to tie it around the fan here and there. As she was looking for the needed rope a paper fell on her shoulder from a top shelf she was searching on.

Juvia blinked her eyes. She took the paper that was in yellow color, as it was unused for a long time and stared at it. It was a short one as if it had only a little piece of information but she opened it up anyway. There was something written in a grumpy handwriting and when she read it, tears filled her eyes.

 _GAJEEL REDFOX_

 _No. xxxxxxxx_

How could she forget?

She had Gajeel. He was her only friend who was always there whenever she needed him. He studied with her in Phantom Lord and saved her from the meanies who tried to pester her. Of course he was the hard core type, but to Juvia he had a soft corner. Later he had gone to Magnolia for some urgent matters with his dad. Gajeel had given that paper before he left telling her to call him whenever she needed him. She must have forgotten about this.

Now she was in turmoil.

Juvia could either call Gajeel, ask him to help her or just tell the world Good bye. She was really confused. If she should call him, would Gajeel just ignore her saying that she only called him 'cause she needed his help? She did not know.

Taking a deep breath Juvia decided to call him up. After 3 rings the call was taken and Juvia heard the grumpy voice of her old friend. Gulping she said her name and talked to him. When she did not hear anything from him and was sure he cut the call, Juvia had to move the cell away from her ear as she heard a loud shout of "JUVIA?" from the other side. Juvia heaved a sigh of relief as Gajeel was not angry with her for the lost contact.

She then explained to him the matter and slowly asked him could he help her. When she was met with silence Juvia panicked whether Gajeel would downright reject her but he only told her one sentence

"Come here to Magnolia…."

* * *

Thus Juvia is in the railway station waiting for her train to arrive that would take her to Magnolia. Juvia had to stay with him and his dad. He also had got her an admission in the most prestigious college there, the Fairy Tail. According him, Fairy Tail was a much better place than the Phantom lord and that place would give Juvia wonders in her life just like a Fairy Tale…

Juvia did not believe in Fairy Tales but she just wanted to go away from this place where she could not live anymore. And so Juvia decided to just move on from this place. So she took her important stuff in a bag and left the house she was staying to some others. The old lady who had given her the house for rent was really sad but gave her all the best for Juvia's new life for which she was thankful.

After a few minutes the train came and Juvia along with other passengers got into it. She got her seat and placed her bag near her. After a few more hours and she would leave this place for good.

* * *

 **Magnolia…**

A young man, about 19 years of age, waited for his concert to get started in the room that was given for the Fairy Band, running a hand through his spiky black-colored hair. He has dark blue eyes and his body is toned and muscular and is considered the sexiest man in that area along with a few others...

Gray Fullbuster…

Gray wore the band's black t-shirt with the emblem of their Fairy band (a fairy bird having black, pink, blue and orange colors as outline) that fit his perfect abs the girls was craving for, dark blue jeans and had a black jacket. He has a necklace, which resembles a sword with a stone in it. He rubbed his face with his palms and kept it like that for some time. He opened his eyes and stared at the fan that was rotating through his fingers. He leaned on the sofa he was sitting as he placed his hands behind his head and leaning back into them.

Gray could hear the loud cheering outside the room of the students in the college. He knew they were all eagerly waiting for the show of the Fairy Band, as it is the most popular one there. And what would the young girls ask for more when they have the hottest guys altogether in one band? Yes the girls were crazy for them… Well mainly for him…

Gray was the lead singer in the Fairy band and did the guitar as well. He along with his friends formed the band and it was a huge success there.

Gray heard a beep from his cell that was placed on a nearby table and took it to see who had messaged him.

" _Yo perform at least well today dumb headed Snow boy. Don't forget what I taught you and my singing_ _ **Shoo-bee-do-bop**_ "

Gray grinned and shook his head when he read Gajeel's message. Of course that metal head would text him at the time of their show and would praise his shittitty shit shit so… NOISE…. Gray can already imagine him taking his guitar and killing others with his awful voice. Dear lord whoever told Gajeel that he could sing is a fucking idiot.

Tonight they had to perform and Gray was not sure how he made it here in the first place…. He remembered what happened in his house a few hours ago.

* * *

"… _I am proud of you Lyon." Silver beamed while hugging his elder son affectionately._

 _The bluish silver haired, tall and dark handsome Lyon smiled and hugged back while raising his eye brows at his younger brother Gray in a teasing manner. Gray was simply staring at them as it was always like this, yawning._

* * *

Silver was one of the richest men in Magnolia along with Makarov, Gildarts, Lahar, Midnight, etc. He has two sons, Lyon Vastia and Gray Fullbuster.

Lyon is a slim young man of average height with a muscular and toned body. He has bluish silver hair, most of which are spiky strands that jut upwards on top of his head, except for some which are kept pointing down and partially cover the upper left part of his face. Lyon's eyes are slanted, with dark round pupils and surrounded by similarly dark lines. He has small, linear, dark eyebrows…

Lyon was named after his mom while Gray was named after his dad. Silver lost his wife due to pneumonia. At that time Lyon was 15 and Gray was 8. Gray missed his mom the most 'cause she was the only one who actually cared about him in the house. When she left the world, Gray was all alone.

His elder brother would do something great and would be appreciated for that by their dad. Gray was considered the weaker one among the boys and Silver made it clear that Gray would never achieve anything in his life and had full hopes on Lyon.

During his time in high school, there was a teacher whom Gray liked very much Ur. She was very much good to him and Gray felt that someone was there for him as a mother figure. But fate was again cruel to him as Ur was taken away in an avalanche when she went to a mountain for vacation. And from then on Gray kept to himself, not allowing anyone to enter into his heart no matter what.

* * *

" _Even though I feel sad I accept that you do not want to join with me in my business as you decided to start your own venture and I'm very much happy about it. You proved that you are my son." Silver patted Lyon's back._

" _Thanks dad." Lyon grinned while making an eye contact at Gray who grunted and looked elsewhere crossing his arms, leaning on the wall._

" _But I do hope that you will take over my business as well and raise it to the skies." Silver smiled and looked at Gray, who looked sleepy, narrowing his eyes. "Gray, are you listening?"_

" _Hmmm?" Gray looked at his dad unenthusiastically. "Yeah?"_

" _You should learn from your brother Gray. You both were taught by me and see what he became? He is planning to start his own business while you just go around playing your guitar, singing. Seriously what will you get for signing around the whole college? Are you dumb?" Silver shook his head._

 _Gray gritted his teeth seeing Lyon's wicked smile and amused eyes staring at him._

" _Be with Lyon and learn important things to have the needed knowledge." Silver said placing an arm around Lyon. "I don't know how you even became my son Gray. God! Please give this boy some brains."_

* * *

Gray felt tears in his eyes.

Always…. This happened always... There is no value for him in his home…

* * *

 _Lyon snickered "Don't worry dad. I'm sure one day Gray will get brains…" He looked at his younger brother "Someday…" He winked._

" _I hope so." Silver sighed._

 _Gray looked at the watch and saw that he was going to be late for his concert. "Uhmm… I'll take my leave."_

" _There he goes for another stupid song." Silver's hands formed fists, stamping his feet on the floor. Gray cringed gulping, looking at his dad with a pleading look._

" _Let him go dad. He is not useful in any other matters right?" Lyon said shrugging his shoulders._

 _Silver shook his head and stormed away from the living room._

 _Gray hung his head low, feeling miserable. He felt someone tapping his shoulder and looked up to see Lyon looking at him sadly. "Don't feel bad Gray. Things will change" He smiled_

 _Gray looked at him hopefully "You think so?"_

 _Lyon raised his chin, frowning as if he was thinking "Guess not. Ha ha" He shook his head amusedly and waved at his younger brother grinning._

 _Gray felt horrible while watching the back of a walking Lyon._

* * *

Gray brushed away the tears that were left in his eyes and took a deep breath. Others were jealous of him thinking he was cool, smart and damn lucky to be born to a Fullbuster but only he knew the reality. He was always considered useless by his family. He did not have anyone to talk to and did not want to have one as well. No one would understand him, he was sure.

"Yo Icey!"

Great. Just what he needed now…. Pink haired loud mouth baboon…

Gray stared at Natsu, the pianist of the band wearing the same black t-shirt with the emblem and brown pants, who was grinning wickedly. Natsu was going to make some nasty comment but immediately stopped when he saw Gray's condition.

"Lyon?" Natsu asked seriously, frowning.

Gray's eyes widened but went back to normal as he did not say anything. Even though Natsu was his rival, he knew Gray from childhood. Though they were not the best of friends, both knew each other very well than others. Natsu knew about Gray's family and how Lyon treated him and could understand Gray's problems. There was no point in lying to Natsu, Gray was sure of that. He just nodded his head once looking away.

Natsu shrugged his shoulders and looked at Gray softly. He should not tell anything, would not tell anything as Gray did _not_ appreciate sympathy from anyone. And that was what Natsu admired about Gray the most. When Gray's mother died, when his favorite teacher in high school Ur died, he did not allow anyone to lend him a shoulder to cry on. But Natsu was worried about Gray. He never allowed anyone to share his heart. Gray kept all the matters to himself and that was not good. There should be someone whom we will have to trust our hearts on….

"Hey guys! Come on... Our show's about to start..." A blue haired man entered the room.

Jellal Fernandez, the drummer of the band …

He was a fair guy with some tattoos on his right face and he was damn hot as the girls would just die for a glimpse of his sweet smile. But sadly he has a girl friend, Erza Scarlet who took very care that no girls got away with her boyfriend with her infamous scowl.

"Yeah man! What're you all doin' here? Get your ass up for some rock music buddies." Loke came in as well smiling, running a hand through his orange hair.

"Yeah yeah! Comin'" Gray nodded and got up unenthusiastically.

"Any problem?" Jellal asked raising an eyebrow.

Gray looked at him, biting his lower lip. Fuck.

"Oh he told me he needs an ice cream and I just joked if he wants one with some chili powder sprinkled on it…. He did not take it well you see…" Natsu said in a calm manner, shrugging.

A relief could be seen in Gray's eyes as he silently thanked Natsu with the motion of his eyes.

"Now that's not good Natsu." Jellal scolded "Its k Gray. After the show we'll go out and have some k" Jellal smiled at Gray who nodded his head, giving a half-hearted smile back.

Gray then turned to his left to see Loke staring at him, moving his spectacles a little bit. Gray and Loke made an eye contact and Gray was sure that Loke was not convinced with Natsu's fake story as Jellal was with the way the orange haired man was staring at him. But for now Loke just let it slide like that and decided to irritate his dark haired childhood friend.

"Yeah Gray Dullroaster…. Let's get your ice cream later" Loke said looking at Gray with bored eyes

"Shut up KELO" Gray shouted

"Reversing my name again?" Loke frowned, forming fists.

"So what if I am?" Gray challenged, hands on his hips.

"Now now" Jellal raised his hands shaking his head. They were worse than toddlers.

"OK GUYS!" Natsu shouted not at all bothered about the fight that was about to occur "LETS GIVE IT OUR BEST SHOT YEAH" Natsu yelled pumping a fist in the air.

"YEAH!" All of them shouted together, raising their fists, immediately forgetting the small fight and ran towards the stage taking their instruments.

Jellal knew that their fights were nothing but dear God they should reduce their shit for nothing fights, after a few years they will be _men_ and will be the head of their own family… Well except Loke who just believes in live-in relations and want to enjoy his bachelor life a lot…

Gray was still upset with his family but for now he would have to leave all that aside for he had a terrific show to do with his friends.

"And now here comes our favorite top band of our college. The one you all have been waitin' for…." The scream of girls was heard.

Gray, Natsu, Jellal and Loke went to the stage and waited for the curtain to rise up.

"THE ONE AND ONLY" The curtain started to rise…

"FAIRY BAND"

"YEAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH"

The curtain was raised and Gray was met with light that pained his eyes a lot. He looked down and closed his eyes. He opened them slowly and looked up and saw the darkness of the night. He could not hear the cheers of audience, he could not feel the warmth of his friends, did not even a shit of where he was. All he could care about was that he had his guitar and mike and he had to sing with his soul in it. And after a few minutes he sang along with his friends.

During his singing, Gray remembered his mother. She was always there to support him for whatever he wanted, be it singing, learning martial arts, dancing, anything. She always took Gray to wherever he wanted. She was there when he cried while he fell when he started to learn how to ride a cycle. She was his best friend. Playing the guitar, Gray looked at the stars knowing full well that his mother was watching him from the skies. He hoped that she would be so proud of him as he was living his life the way he wanted.

Gray looked turned his head here and there to look at his friends and saw that they were all smiling at him playing their instruments as well, rocking it off. Beads of sweat started to come from his head but he shook it off, taking breaths through his lips. Gray could hear his girl fans go crazy and smirked.

Poor them…

If only they knew that he was considered pathetic by his own dad and elder brother….

Gray shook his head and started to sing again, playing his guitar.

This night was a long one that he did not want to end at all…

* * *

Gajeel was at Magnolia station waiting for Juvia's arrival. He wore a white polo shirt and black pants, a red wrist band but the most fascinating feature was his blood red eyes. They could be seen from afar and most of his friends called him Vampire eyes. Thank God they did not call him Edward of the Twilight series 'cause he liked Jacob the were wolf much better.

Gajeel was staying with his dad Metallicana helping him in his business. They were onto making sculptures out of metal. Gajeel liked to show his creativity and talents in steel. He had a lot of customers who were fascinated by his work on steel.

Gajeel was mostly feared when he was in Phantom Lord high school but now when came to Magnolia, he changed.

The day when he met Gray and Natsu…

 _A fight had occurred between Gajeel and some creepy gang while he was collecting some metal for his work. The fight actually started with someone teasing him with his long black hair. He was against six members he was outnumbered but thankfully Gray and Natsu arrived there that time and helped him. Gajeel reluctantly told them thanks but immediately started to fight with the other two for some stupid matter. After that incident even though they were not that great friends, they were always there for each other no matter what._

Gajeel started when he saw the train Juvia was traveling in came near the station. He went to stand out of the crowd that was increasing to get in the train so that Juvia could see him. Gajeel stood tall as his head turned here and there to see if Juvia was anywhere there.

"Gajeel…"

Gajeel turned around to see Juvia smiling at him softly, a huge bag in her hands. "Gajeel is that you? As far as I remember you had unruly black hair that was so long that it reached till your knees, wearing weird rugs as clothes and you always had a scowl on your face. No look at you… You are like you changed into a better man and…."

Gajeel immediately took the bag from her hands and placed it down a little further from them.

Juvia blinked her eyes "Gajeel what are yo…..?" Juvia could not finish her sentence as Gajeel took her in his arms and turned her around smiling. Juvia was shocked at first squeaking but then started to laugh as well.

"Ah young love…" An old man shook his head smiling watching them.

"Gajeel put me down. Everyone is watching" Juvia looked around and blushed

Gajeel snorted but compiled "How I missed you Water girl… You didn't change did you? Wetting the bed even now in sleep?"

Juvia's face could now rival a tomato to shame as she punched Gajeel with all her might on his face.

"Ah young love ends fast now-a-days." The same old man shook head sadly "In our olden days, love was a pure thing but now… Teenagers of these times…"

"I did not wet bed after 5 Gajeel" Juvia pouted looking else where

"Ha ha" Gajeel chuckled rubbing his cheek "Sorry Just kidding Juvs... But still I'm glad you're here. God I missed you a lot" Gajeel looked at Juvia with warm red eyes.

Juvia went and hugged Gajeel with so much pressure, but since it is Gajeel we are talking about he did not have any problem with it at all. He hugged her back as well but became panicked when he heard a sniffle

'Oh no!'

"Do not cry water girl." Gajeel patted her head "I'm here right. We will think what to do…"

"I missed you Gajeel… When you were there with me I felt all right but even you left." * _sniffle_ * "And I became all alone as always… Then Bora came and I thought he was good but… but * _sniff_ * he was just after my body and later he threatens to kill ..."

"Shhhh…." Gajeel gently patted Juvia's head as he slowly wrapped an arm around her shoulder and started to walk with her. "It'll be ok. I'm sorry that I left you but now I am here for you. No one will even touch you without your permission. You are not alone Juvs…." Gajeel gently rocked Juvia's back while leading her to his bike.

Juvia nodded her head and brushed away her tears.

'If an idiot so much thinks to touch Juvs, I will be their doom for sure' Gajeel decided, forming fists.

"Now come on" Gajeel started the bike as Juvia got on.

* **vroom vroom vrooooom** *

"Hold on tight Water girl 'cause you know how I'll ride right? Your hairs will be straightened with my help if you want." Gajeel smirked earning a giggle from Juvia

"What's the use Gajeel? Even if my hair becomes silky soft no one will love me truly…" Juvia looked away hugging Gajeel from back.

Gajeel frowned and turned his head fully to stare at Juvia "Oh is that so? Then wait till tomorrow 'cause I know someone who will change your entire outfit. Seriously Juvs you are not perfect for Magnolia town with the way you are lookin' now. If this place can change me then it can change you as well. I will make sure that you are changed from the gloomy water girl to the beautiful water goddess…" Gajeel nodded his head determined.

"We'll see" Juvia sighed.

"Believe me Juvs you will thank me for this" Gajeel stared at Juvia

"Yes sir!" Juvia gave a salute to Gajeel who just huffed and took his bike on the road.

'He'll show her what he meant for sure...'


End file.
